Revealed Legends
by DGWM
Summary: A 16 year old named Kai starts his Unova journey with his Best friend Karley and New friends Keith and May from the Hoenn region(yes May from the anime)and Seth and Dawn from the Sinnoh region(yes the Dawn from the anime) as they travel the Unova region doing gym battles and contests while Revealing their Legends. Contains: Pearlshipping, OCshipping and OCxMay. T for cussing.REVIEW
1. Prolouge

_**Me: Hello Everybody this story will be about a teenager starting his Unova journey.(Pokemon Black and White 2)The teenager named Kai along with his best friend Karley meet new characters also starting there Unova journey.**_

_**Kai and Karley meet 2 trainers from Hoenn named Keith and May(yes the one from the anime) and 2 from Sinnoh named Seth and Dawn(yes the one from the anime). They go around Unova doing gym battles and the newly introduced contests in Unova.(They are all 16 years old.)**_

* * *

It all started in Unova's Castelia City inside an abandoned, but clean, apartment building, inside was a 16 year old boy sleeping in his raggedy bed dreaming about becoming Unova's Champion while also becoming Unova's first Top Coordinator. When he was about to be crowned with his trophy... SMACK! The trainer's Snivy slapped him with his vine whip.

"OW!" Kai exclaimed. "What was that for."

"Sni Snivy!"(Translation: Aren't you forgetting something) Snivy told his oversleeping trainer.

Kai then looked over at his clock and noticed what time it was.

"Damn," Kai muttered. "I have to meet Karley at the docks, she is going to kill me."

Kai then got out of bed knocking Snivy off the bed in the process. Kai went in the bathroom and took a cold shower since the hot water didn't work in the apartment. Kai then got dressed, he got his black T-shirt, his purple jacket, his blue skinny jeans, purple Nike's, black fingerless gloves and Purple hat, and then looked at himself in the mirror. He also tried to brush his black and purple hair but didn't have time too.(Hair looks like Ash but has purple streaks and one of them barely covered his right eye)

"Sni Snivy,"(Aren't you forgetting something, again) Snivy said.

"Is that your catchphrase or something," Kai replied.

Kai then got his Snivy's purple scarf and wrapped it around the Pokemon's neck as he nuzzles into it.

Kai then got his 2 poke'balls, one for his Eevee nicknamed Twilight and his Lapras nicknamed Glacier.

"Twilight...Twilight come out we are going to see Karley at the docks,"Kai yelled.

The normal type Pokemon came out from under Kai's bed and ran around Kai's feet.

"Wanna see Karley?" Asked Kai.

"Eve ee,"(Translation: Yes) The Eevee replied.

"Then lets go," Kai said as Snivy and Twilight jumped on Kai's shoulders as he walked out the door.

* * *

_**At the Hoenn Ship**_

At the ship that contained our other hero's named Keith and May were doing what they love to do Eating... A lot... Everything the ship had to be exact.

Keith and May had food stains everywhere, Keith had a food stain in his blonde hair which has blue streaks in it, another in his Blue denim jeans, another in his yellow button up shirt which had two buttons unbuttoned at the top which showed a little bit of his muscled chest, and another in his boots. His best friend May has a stain in her Blue Bandana, another in her blue sleeveless T-shirt, another in her black bike shorts, and lastly another in her blue sneakers(basically her same clothes but just a different color)

"I'm...FULL!" Exclaimed the best friends at the same time.

"What do you wanna do to take off ti-," asked May but was interrupted by a skinny chef with a curly mustache and what looked like the captain with a big gut.

"Captain, these are the people who eat all my precious food," said the chef in a French accent.

"Is this true kids?" questioned the captain. Keith then stood up to answer the captain.

"First thing captain, Were not kids, we are 16. Second thing, We didn't eat all your food because the desert bar is still open. Third thing, the reason we ate everything is because we haven't ate for about 3 days because we got lost in a forest getting here, its your fault your built the boat in a place we didn't even know about," explained Keith.

The captain was furious, his face was strikingly red until he burst, "YOU SHOULD HAVE MOR RESPECT FOR ACTUALLY GETTING A CHANCE TO GET ON THIS BOAT, I BET YOU CAN'T EVEN PAY FOR YOUR LUNCH."

From hearing that Keith and May were starting to get scared, wondering who was gonna speak up, until May got up and said "We can pay for this, did you know Keith's brother is Marlon, the water type gym leader in Unova," May said proudly.

The captain looked confused until he questioned "Who's Marlon?"

From hearing that May and Keith fell anime style on the floor and stood back up on their feet.

"How about I give him a call," said Keith as he took out his phone and walked back a little to get a little privacy.

"Hey bro, how's it goin on the ship," Marlon said.

"Not so good, I have a favor to ask you bro," Keith replied.

"What is it," Marlon continued.

"I- well me and May need more money for our lunch,"Keith said quietly, after he said that it got quiet for a few seconds until he heard a booming sound.

"HOW COULD YOU EAT SO FREAKIN' MUCH KNOWING I ALREADY PAID FOR THE WHOLE RIDE PLUS YOUR ''LITTLE LUNCH'',"Marlon said loudly through the phone as Keith is regretting he had speaker on.

"Ok I can help, just see if you can get him to battle you and May for your lunch, ok,"Marlon suggested.

"Ok,"Said Keith

"See ya," Keith said into the phone one last time as he hung up the phone.

Keith then walked back over to were May, the captain, and the chef were standing, Keith then whispered the plan to May in her ear as she nodded.

"Ok how about we Tag Battle for our lunch," Keith suggested.

"Hmm," the Captain mumbled.

"Fine, I will tag battle with the chef for your lunch, if you lose you pay for your lunch AND you have to work here for the day,"the captain continued.

"And if we win this whole ship ride is free," Keith said

"Deal,"The captain said.

"Follow me," the captain said walking off while Keith and May followed.

The captain led them to a room were the walls and the floor was glass, and because it was glass you could see the ocean floor were thousands of water type pokemon roamed.

"Wow," Keith said.

"Impressive huh, this room is made out of the finest glass and can never be broken, also this is the battlefield,"the captain said. He and the chef sent out there pokemon, the captain sent out a Hariyama and the chef sent out a Vileplume.

"You know your gonna lose right," the chef said.

"We are not going lose, matter of fact, I live in a family of famous water and ice type trainers, and May has had many experience with battles, move combinations, and contests, so there's like one percent you will win," Keith explained.

"Got that right," May said.

"How about we start the battle already," demanded the captain.

"Ok then, GO Pokemon,"May and Keith said simultaneously as the battle begun.

* * *

_**At the Sinnoh Ship**_

At the Sinnoh Ship that contained our last two hero's named Seth and Dawn were grooming their pokemon.

Seth was wearing Black baggy jeans with a plain white Shirt and a red simple jacket on top, his hair was short black hair that covered one of his eyes which them both being soulsilver. His friend Dawn was wearing her usual mini dress with her pink boots, golden hair clips and white hat with a pink poke'ball on it.

"How does that feel Piplup," Seth said grooming his partner pokemon.

"Pip pi," responded Seth's Piplup.

"Dawn, could you hand me my bag?" Asked Seth.

"Dawn...Dawn, were are you?!" Exclaimed Seth.

"Looks like were gonna have to look for her Piplup, lets go,"Seth told the water type.

"You two Turtwig," Seth told his Turtwig who was sitting in the sun.

Seth and his two pokemon first searched inside the ship, they searched the restaurant, their room and the captains den which they got kicked out of for going in there with no permission.

"Ok lets search the outside before we get kicked out of something else," said Seth while panting heavily.

They first went back to the other side of the ship, still no sign of the blue haired girl so they asked the passengers if the saw her, but they said no. So they went back to were they started, and guess what, she was there.

Seth and his pokemon went and ran as Seth said "Dawn were have you been?" Questioned Seth.

"Just to the bathroom, after I saw you weren't here when I got back I just decided to stand here and think about what could have been a few years ago." Dawn replied.

Seth knew what she was thinking about, she was thinking about her love that she hasn't admitted her love to.

"Dawn do you remember why we came to Unova, it was to do gym battles and contests and to forget about him," Seth told Dawn to cheer her up.

"Now how about we train by double battling each other with me using my Piplup and Turtwig," Seth continued.

"K," Dawn replied.

Seth and Dawn walked inside the boat to the battlefield.

The battlefield was regular battlefield with orange sand and those usual white lines.

"Go ahead Piplup and Turtwig,"Seth said as Piplup and Turtwig stepped out on the battlefield.

"Piplup and Pachirisu, Spotlight,"Dawn said as she threw her two poke'balls.

"I'll go first, Piplup use whirlpool," Seth commanded his Piplup as it's body turned blue and a whirlpool formed in its hands and then threw the body of water at it's opponents.

"No," Dawn said as her pokemon had been engulfed by the whirlpool.

"Now Turtwig use Razor Leaf on the Whirlpool to give the whirlpool more damage,"Seth said.

"Hmm, nice combination Seth, but I'm not giving up yet, Piplup get to the bottom of the whirlpool and use bide,"commanded Dawn to her Piplup. With Dawn's Piplup using Bide it sucked up all of the whirlpool and sent it right back Seth's Piplup and Turtwig with double the power.

"Oh crap, what to d-," Seth was cut off by his Piplup being engulfed by very light blue light.

"He's evolving," Dawn said.

The water type was no longer engulfed by the light, it was bigger and stronger.

"It's a Prinplup!" Exclaimed Seth and Dawn simultaneously.

"Wow, lets check you out,"Seth said taking out his Poke'Dex.

"Prinplup the Penguin Pokemon: It lives alone, away from others. Apparently, every one of them believes it is the most important and because of that it cannot form any group. Moves are, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, Bubble Beam, and Drill Peck.

"Wow your even stronger now Prinplup we'll be awesome in Unova," Seth said.

"Passengers of Sinnoh Greatness, we'll be arriving in Unova in 5 minutes get your bags ready to leave," said the lady on the intercom.

Seth and Dawn nodded to each other ready to get their bags ready to the destination.

* * *

_**How you like the story, please review.**_

_**~DGWM**_


	2. A Plasma Conspiracy

_**Dgwm: Hello everybody too Chapter 2 of Revealed Legends**_

_**Kai, Karley, May, Seth, Keith, and Dawn: WAHOO!**_

_**Dgwm: Yeah it is gonna be awesome cause all you meet each other and some very rude kids... If they are kids**_

_**May: What was that last part Dgwm.**_

_**Dgwm: Uhhh...Nothing(runs into closet)**_

_**Dgwm: Don't wanna waste any more time so time to enjoy the story BUT ALSO if any owners or staff of a community would like to add this story to their community you have MY PERMISSION. Plus there is a new announcer that will probably be funny and hurt some characters feelings, and cussing kids...if they are kids. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Poke'mon if I did all the main characters would still be traveling Regions together and I would be in it and Ash would win more tournaments than just the freaking Orange Islands (Still love it though).**_

* * *

_**Castelia City**_

**Announcer: We last found our first hero going to a meeting with his best friend who will probably kick his ass for being late, also we meet his sarcastic partner Snivy, his cute Twilight and his gigantic ice turtle Lapras nicknamed Icicle as at the same time our other hero's Keith and May have gotten in trouble with the captain that needs anger management and the chef that really needs to find a way to get rid of his annoying accent, and with our last hero's Seth and Dawn who get talking about the mystery character who Dawn likes, then Seth's Piplup evolves into a Prinplup as they leave for Unova.**

**Kai's P.O.V**

"We are almost there," I said running to their destination.

"Sni Snivy,"(Translation: You ready to see your crush, lover boy) Snivy teased.

A red hue spread across my face "Shut up Snivy, we are 'just friends'," I explained.

"Snivy,"(Translation: Whatever.) The grass type replied.

"Ee ee ve vee," (Translation: I'm rooting for team Kari) said Twilight.

"Really Twilight," I replied.

"Eve ee ve,"(Translation: Really Kai) replied the normal type.

"Anyway, we are here guys," I said.

I ran over to were the Blonde headed girl was standing, she was wearing a Yellow short sleeved shirt over a long sleeved white undershirt, her jeans were ripped at the knees but didn't fully show them, her shoes were yellow Nike's with the Nike check being white, her hair straightly flowed down below her shoulders and covered her right eye, and wore a White hat on top.

"Hey Karley," I greeted my best friend.

"Sorry I'm late," I said.

"Let me guess, you overslept didn't you and Snivy had to wake you up," Karley told me.

"How did you know," I responded.

"Dude, we have been best friends since I don't know how long,"Karley replied continuing the conversation.

"Oh,"I said quietly.

"Anyway are you ready-," Karley stopped talking as soon as a woman in a black suit bumped in to Karley.

"Watch it kid,"Said the oddly dressed woman as she kept on running.

"I'm sixteen moron!" Yelled Karley but the woman still kept running as Karley shook it off and continued her sentence

"Well you ready to take on Virbank City Gym?" questioned Karley.

"Yeah bu-," I was cut off by a very loud wailing cry.

"What was that," I said to myself.

"Look!" Karley said as she pointed to a little girl crying.

"Lets go Kai," continued Karley.

Me and Karley ran to the other side of the docks to where the little girl was standing wearing a yellowish orange dress that had a heart in the center, she also had her hair in two ponytails. Once we got there Karley asked the little girl "Whats wrong sweetie," as if she was the girls mother.

"I...I lost my... I lost my pokemon," she said between sniffles.

"Oh its ok, what pokemon was it?" asked Karley.

"It... It was a... Lillipup," said the girl between sniffles again.

"Ok me and my friend will find the Lillipup just stay here," Karley said assuring she will find the Lillipup.

"Ok," she said.

"Lets go Kai." Karley said as we ran to look for the Lillipup, but the only thing we didn't know was the girl was smiling evilly as she brought out a walkie-talkie saying "Kai and Karley are on the way."

**Keith's P.O.V**

"That was an awesome Tag Battle Keith," said May.

"Yeah it was, my favorite part was the free meal!" I said aloud while pumping my fist in the air while May just looked at me weirdly, sweat-dropping.

"Anyway, this city is huge, and look at all the new Poke'mon," May said staring at all the trainers pokemon and the huge skyscrapers.

I was about to agree with her until I heard a crying wailing sound.

"May, do you hear that?"I asked.

"Hear what, how can you hear anything in this big city and huge crowds...I hear it, I hear the wailing sounds, but how?"May asked herself.

"Lets not worry about that now," I said. "Lets go see who is making those sounds."

Me and May ran all the way to the other side of the docks looking for where that wailing sound was coming from until we found a little boy wearing a short sleeved black shirt, blue jeans, and his hair was stainless steel.

"Whats wrong little boy," asked Me and May simultaneously.

"My Purrloin was stolen by thugs," said the boy oddly recovering fast from his crying.

Me and May looked at each other not knowing what a Purrloin was.

"You don't know what a Purrloin is, do you?" Questioned the boy a little agitated.

"Ye- yes we do know what a Purrlin is,"I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my head.

"It's a 'Purrloin'," the boy said saying 'Purrloin' slowly so I could understand.

"I'm sorry about my friend, he always sucked at trying to pronounce pokemon names," May said.

"Hey I do-," I was cut off by May slapping her hand on my mouth to get me to shut up.

"We'll find the Purrloin," May said walking away from the boy while dragging me by the arm with her hand still in front of my mouth.

We didn't notice that the boy then snickered to himself and said "Dumb Ass," as he pulled out a walkie-talkie and said "Keith and May are on the way."

**Seth's P.O.V**

As me and Dawn walked off the Sinnoh Boat talking about my Prinplups evolution, we suddenly stopped in our tracks to admire the huge, wonderful Castelia City.

"This city is... is... it is majestic," I said in awe thinking of the right word to describe the city.

"Exactly what I was thinking,"Dawn replied.

"I just can't believe there is a city bigger than Jubilife city," Dawn added.

"I've gotta let my pokemon see this,"I said. "Come on out Prinplup and Turtwig!"

"You thr-,"I said but I was interrupted by a wailing cry.

"You thr-," I tried to say again a bit louder but was interrupted again.

"As I was saying, you thr-," I said but like the last time I was interrupted. But since that last interruption I literally lost it in the middle of the city.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NOISE,"I said bringing out my rage as I looked around ferociously.

"Whoa, cool down people are starting stare,"said Dawn trying too cool me down.

"I don't care," I said cooling down a bit while holding my head down, but once I looked up, I saw that I lost Dawn...AGAIN.

"Damn," I whispered to myself.

"Return, Prinplup and Turtwig."I said as I went looking for my friend.

I ran over to the dock next too ours knowing that she couldn't have got far, luckily I found her talking to a little girl. The toddler was wearing a light blue short sleeved shirt, and baggy dark blue jeans, her hair was blonde with it covering one of her gray eyes.

"Ok, I will go look for your Patrat," said Dawn when I walked toward her.

"Why'd you leave?" I asked as Dawn kept walking as I followed.

"I found the noise that kept annoying you, it was the little girl, she was crying because she lost her Patrat," Dawn started to explain.

"Whats a Patrat?" I asked.

"A Patrat is a Rat like rodent, in other words, its the Rattata of the Unova region."

"Well anyway she asked me to look for her Patrat," Dawn continued.

"But that doesn't explain why you left me there in the middle of the street?!" I exclaimed.

"Because you were causing a scene and I do not like to have all the attention on me," Dawn replied.

"Says the coordinator," I scoffed.

"Excuse me," Dawn said furiously as she turned around.

"N-Nothing," I said a bit scared.

"Lets go on ahead," Dawn said as she sighed, and we ran to find the Patrat.

We just didn't know that the girl was giggling which turned into diabolical laughter as she took out her walkie-talkie saying "The last of the prey is on they way." And she disappeared.

**No P.O.V**

**Back with Kai and Karley**

"We are almost near the center of the city," Karley said.

"I hope that Lillipup is here, it's the only place we have looked at anyway," Kai added.

Once they got to the heart of Castelia City Kai and Karley were surprised of what they found, there were a lot more oddly dressed men and woman in black vest, long sleeved gray undershirts, black gloves that went up too their elbows, Gray Pants, boots that went up to their knee's, a hat that had a white 'X' on it, and something gray covering their mouths so you could only see their eyes and a part of their nose's. The only difference between the men and woman is that the woman are wearing a black belt and their vest was shorter, and the men and women had different hairstyles that were orange.

"Who are you people and do you have anything to do with stealing a girls Lillipup!?" Karley yelled questioning them.

"It's really none of your concern," said a man that had walked out the middle of the group.

He was wearing a black robe that went up too cover his mouth, some red hi-tech monocle on his right eye, and black pointy shoes. He also had his right hand placed on a staff, and on his right arm was two golden rings.

"It is our concern if it has too do with a little girls Lillipup!" Karley responded yelling.

"You mean this little girl?" Asked the strangely dressed men, once he said it the little girl Kai and Karley met was standing in front of the group, smirking deviously.

"Come back over here you might get hurt," Karley commanded the girl.

She then started smirking even more and said, "You don't get it do you, We tricked you onto coming here, along with four other people,"She said.

"Why?," Kai questioned.

"As Ghetsis said, none of your concern, now It's time to die, come on out guys,"Said the girl.

As soon as she said 'Come on Out guys' two more kids came out and then the three kids turned into Zorua's.

"B- but Zorua can't talk when transformed,"Karley said starting too get frightened.

"Don't you ever get tired of asking questions," Ghetsis said. "Well you will stop asking in Heaven, now go everybody!"

After Ghetsis said his commands all the men and woman threw out their poke'balls. Coming out of the capture devices were Koffing, Zubat, Golbat, Sandile, and Raticate.

"Well we will not lose, get ready to fight back Karley," Kai said throwing out his Lapras in the fountain. "You go too Twilight and Snivy,"Kai commanded his other two pokemon as they jumped off Kai's shoulders.

"Go Pichu and Altaria," Said Karley as the Electric type pokemon and Dragon Flying type Pokemon escaped their Poke'balls.

"Karley You get the Zubat and Golbat we got the rest,"Kai commanded with Karley responding by nodding her head.

"Icicle Blizzard on The Koffing and Sandile, Snivy Leaf Tornado on the Raticate, and Twilight use Helping Hand on Snivy too make the tornado bigger.

Glacier did exactly what the trainer said and used Blizzard on the correct pokemon, but some of the Sandile dodged by using Dig and The Koffing used Gyro Ball too Deflect the attack. Snivy used Leaf Tornado after Twilight used Helping Hand to improve the attack, but some of the Raticate were too fast and dodged the attack.

"Pichu use ThunderShock on the Zubat, and Altaria use Ice Beam on the Golbat!" Commanded the Blonde. Pichu did what the trainer told her to do and used ThunderShock on the Zubat, but Karley forgot about Pichu fainting during the use of Electric Type attacks, in advance, it hit most of the Zubat except a few who dodged. With Altaria, He used Ice Beam on the Golbat, but however, it only hit the ones who didn't dodge the attack.

"There's just too many of them, what are we going to do," Kai said.

"It's over finish it Team Plasma," Ghetsis commanded.

"Koffing use Sludge Bomb," Commanded the people with Koffing.

"Zubat, Wing Attack," Commanded the people with Zubat.

"Golbat, Venoshock," Commanded the people with Golbat.

"Sandile, Sand Tomb," Commanded the people with Sandile.

"Raticate, Hyper Beam," Commanded the people with Raticate.

"Oh no," Kai said.

The attacks were just about to hit the two until a miraculous event happened.

"Glaceon Protect," Said May.

"Buizel Protect,"Said Keith.

Once Kai and Karley heard the two voices a Buizel and Glaceon came in front of Pichu, Snivy, Altaria, Twilight, Glacier, Kai and Karley.

"Hmph, you came," Ghetsis. "Took you long enough."

"Whatever Ghetsis, you will not win no matter what," May said.

"Got that right," said voice out of no where, until May, Keith, Kai, and Karley looked too the right to see Seth and Dawn.

"You better leave before we bring out all our poke'mon," Seth said.

"Whatever we are done here anyway,"Ghetsis said. "Koffing, Smoke Screen," Commanded Ghetsis to all the Koffing as they all spit out smoke from their mouths.

Once the smoke cleared up the whole Team Plasma Disappeared.

Kai and Karley walked over to Keith and May to thank them for saving their lives.

"Thanks for saving us," Kai and Karley both said.

"No problem, but we probably need to take your Poke'mon to the Poke'mon Center just in case they got hurt," Keith explained.

"No prob," Kai said as Snivy jumped on Kai's and Twilight also jumped on Kai's head.

Then Seth and Dawn started walking towards the group, as May was looking at Dawn thinking "That can't be Dawn, can it." When she noticed it was Dawn she started running towards like a maniac.

Once May got to Dawn she hugged tightly, jumping a bit.

"Who...Are...You?" Dawn asked, until it hit her, it was May, and then she started hugging her back jumping with her.

Seth was standing there looking at the whole scene, sweat-dropping.

"Dawn who is this girl?" Seth asked Dawn.

Dawn then let go of her friend and said "Seth this is May, May this is Seth. Seth, May and I went in the Wallace cup together in Sinnoh Five years ago, when we were Eleven.

Keith, Karley, and Kai walked to the other three to see whats going on.

"May who are they?" Asked Keith.

"How about we all just introduce each other at the Poke'mon Center," May suggested.

"Ok," everybody said simultaneously, and left to the Poke'mon Center.

_**Dgwm:2593 words, wow, thats a new record for me.**_

_**Dgwm: Well everybody I have a contest for you, actually two. The first one is who can draw The OC's the best, the OC's are Keith, Kai, Karley, and Seth. The rules for the contest are**_

_**NO Rated M stuff **_

_** CAN DRAW MORE THAN 1 CHARACTER (gives you a better chance at winning)**_

**_when you are done PM me so I can give you my e-mail so you can send it there_**

_**Here is the second contest.**_

_**Whoever can guess who's Seth's brother **_

_**Hints: He's Rich**_

_**Used to be in Kanto**_

_**Follows Certain Kids around**_

_**And the prizes for both contests are...GOING to be announced next chapter bye**_

_**DGWM**_


End file.
